Daughter Of Artemis: The Lost One's Return
by Mysterious Man8
Summary: Sara and Harrison were just two ordinary 14 year olds when there view on the world is changed dramatically as they are sent to camp and issued a quest. First story. Ocs are the main characters but the seven and the other characters will be in it. Set in 2016 so it has been 4 years since the giant war. BoO Spoilers are contained, you have been warned.
1. Prologue

**AN. Hey so this is my first story. I'm probably going to change the title because. So yeah wont be updated constantly, by that I mean one chapter every week or two as I am starting to get tests for my end of year report. So enough of that time for the prologue to commence.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned PJO or HOO Bianca, Selena and Bekindorf would be alive.**

**Harrison's POV**

I hate school with a passion. Wait let me rephrase that, I loath school with a passion. So you wanna know why, well then why don't I tell you who I am first. My names Harrison Arroyo, I live alone at home with my mother Michelle Arroyo, she tells me that I did have a twin sister but that she disappeared we where 5. I'm 14, have blue eyes that sometimes change to the colour to a mixture of pale blue and green, I have jet black long hair that is sometimes in a pony tale when I read (**AN. Like Ezio's in assassins creed)** and I'm about average height. I'm also a smart kid, though I do have ADHD and dyslexia, I'm not always the brightest. I love the water. So know that you know a little bit about me let me tell you what happened

**Euphoric Line Break**

It all started on the first day of the last term of my school Goode high school. I'm an eighth grader. Me and my best friend Sara Hunt were just going to our 3 period class which was history. We ran into this new kid in our class Adam Thorn.

"Hey! Watch were your going retards!" He screamed at us.

At this time our teacher Mr Jackson let the class in. Me and Sara went and sat at the back.

"God, what is that new kid's problem." Sarah sighed.

"Yeah I know. Something doesn't seem right about him." I replied

"Harrison. What mythological creature had the head of a human, the body of a lion and a scorpion's tail?" Mr Jackson asked.

"Was it the Manticore Sir?" I answered as I notice Adam smile evilly.

Right as Mr Jackson was about to open his mouth Adam snarled "yes gods spawn that is what I am."

As he said this he started growing in size, his body turning into that of a lion, its mane caked with dry blood and gore. His teeth elongated into sharp fangs. Out of his rear end sprouted a scorpions tale with huge bristling spines that looked to be covered in a green smoking liquid.

It stared hungrily at me and Sara as if he was thinking _oh look dinner time_.

All around the class screaming erupted, people began running to the door. I just stood there paralysed in fear as Sara tried to drag me away.

Right as it was about to lunge at us a loud and crisp sound rang through the air. A hunting horn.

**Sara's POV**

To say I was scared when the new kid turned into a monster was an understatement, I was petrified. Right as it was about to lunge a hunting horn rang through the air. A storm of silver arrows flew through the windows on the left side of the classroom all bouncing harmlessly off of the beast's fur. This did anger it though.

"Why did you have to do this again?! First with the demigods at Westover Hall and now here!" The beast howled angrily.

"Because you are a dangerous beast that needs to b hunted and sent to Tartarus every time you reform." Stated a young sounded feminine voice as the wall exploded sending brick and mortar flying in all directions as Harrison finally came out of his daze and pulled me and him under our desks to avoid being hit by the shrapnel.

As the dust cleared a group of girls all dressed in silver carrying silver bows and hunting knives all aged between 7 and 14 came charging through the wall firing arrows at the beast. Then came two girls one 15 by the looks of her with spiky black hair with a bright blue streak through it, her eyes were also a bright electric blue. She was wearing a silver circlet and a death to Barbie t-shirt along with the rest of the silver attire. She was carrying a spear that was crackling with electricity. The air around her was also sparking with electricity. I think I'll call her sparky.

The other girl who looked to be 12 with eyes the colour of the moon and long auburn hair. She was dressed like the rest of the girls but looked like someone you wouldn't want to get angry. She also gave off this aura of power like all the other girls except 40 times more powerful.

The girls eventually managed to get the beast down to the ground when the girl wearing the circlet shot a lightning bolt at it. "Permission to kill my lady?" Sparky asked the young 12 year old girl.

"Permission granted Thalia." The 12 year old girl ,who I had realised was the one that had told the beast that she could hunt it, answered calmly.

Sparky, wait no Thalia stabbed her spear through the monsters neck effectively killing it. As it died it turned into golden dust.

The 12 year old then turned towards me and Harrison and said, "you can come out from under the tables now it is safe."

W-what was that thing?" Harrison asked sounding very frightened by what had just happened.

"And who are you all?" I added

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and moon and this is-"

**(AN. Oh you guys are lucky seeing as this is my first chapter I won't leave any cliff hangers, and also I hate them two.)**

"Pinecone Face!" A very familiar and masculine voice yelled as my History teacher came running in and hugged Thalia cutting off the 12 year old who said she was the goddess Artemis, as in Goddess you know G-O-D-D-E-S-S, immortal all powerful being this 12 year old girl in front of me.

Next to me I heard Harrison say something intelligent like: _oh, ok cool_. Making the hunters laugh saying things like_ stupid male _and_ boys are idiots._

Yeah leave it to Harrison to say something like that to a Goddess.

"So you are telling me you are the _mythological _Greek goddess of the hunt."

"Yes."

"You a 12 year old are the mythological goddess of the hunt."

"Yes, why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because Artemis is a myth, you know, not real." I said.

"No I am real. I am standing right here in front of you. The so called Myths are all real. The monsters, gods, heroes all of it, Greek and Roman." Artemis replied calmly. "And you two are demigods."

"She's right Harrison, Sara. I learnt this 9 years ago." Mr Jackson said.

"Then who are you really Mr Jackson?" Harrison questioned, finally getting over his shock.

" Ok, easy. I'm Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus twice, retriever of the lightning bolt, sailer of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of the battle of Manhattan, bridge between Greece and Rome, part of the Prophecy of Seven, survivor of Tartarus, Bane of Gaia, Kronos, titans, Giants and monsters.

I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the Earth shaker god of the seas, father of horses." He stated.

I think my jaw had literally hit the floor.

"Ok what happened in the last 9 years." Harrison asked.

**Another Euphoric Line Break **

Percy explained his adventures to us as we sat there listening intently. No wonder it was hard for him to talk about some myths.

"You said we were demigods. Does that mean you no who my father is and who Sara's parents are? Harrison questioned.

"Yes I know who your parents are that is why I am here. I can't tell you though Harrison while I can tell you, Sara who your mother is." Artemis stated calmly.

"Lady Artemis, you can't tell her who her parent is only they can tell her." Percy stated.

"Exactly I can." She stated causing some of the hunters to look confused and then some started to gain horrified yet curious gazes as they looked at there mistress.

"Sara, I am your mother."

**Wow bet some of you didn't see that coming. Yes I said no cliff hangers but do not fear there is obviously another chapter ready for you to read and if not there will be soon. With that said I hoped you enjoyed this little prologue thing. I may make a one-shot of Sara and Harrison's lives before this story. Cookies for all (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**R&R plz **

**In all my Mysteriousness **

**Mystery Man **


	2. Chapter 1

**So time for chapter 2. Sorry this is not up right after the 1****st**** chapter as I uploaded it before I went to school. So anyway I need an oc, preferably a 14 year old boy to pair up with one of my other ocs which you will probably meet this chapter. Now on with the story.**

**Harrison's POV**

When Lady Artemis revealed that Sara was here daughter I was shocked at first but, then I noticed that they had pretty much he same features, they both had the same moon coloured eyes, straight auburn hair and nearly the same facial structure except Sara had a more round face were Artemis had more of an oval shaped face.

"WHAT!" several voices yelled out at the same time. Looking over the faces of the hunters many different emotions were evident. Surprise, anger and disgust were all evident.

"But Lady Artemis, you are a virgin goddess. How does she exist?" Thalia questioned, not looking as nearly as disgusted as most of the other hunters.

"I spoke with my half sister, Athena about how she makes her children because I wanted a child of my own. The hunters may be good company and like daughters to me but I wanted a daughter with my own flesh and blood." Artemis answered.

"So I don't have a father?" Sara asked looking a little sad about the fact that she might not have a father.

"No you don't have a father Sara." Artemis answered.

The hunters all looked relieved at this and then started looking excited about something. Then I realized what they were excited about. Artemis would ask Sara to join the hunters and she probably would.

"Sara, would you like to join my hunters and become partially immortal, hunt monsters and turn your back on romance and men." Artemis asked. My fears were coming true. Because you see I may have a teeny, tiny massive crush on Sara. So you see if she does join the hunters, well she may never know.

"Thank you for the offer mother but I decline. Its not like I don't want to be around you but going around the country with the same people for all of eternity would get very boring real quick." Sara answered shocking me and many of the hunters.

"Ok if that is your choice than I will send you to the camp to train to survive. I will call Apollo to take you and your friend Harrison as well as young Perseus here to Camp Half-Blood and New Greece." Artemis said very calmly but with a look of disappointment on here face.

**An Extremely Euphoric Line Break**

Once Artemis called Apollo she turned and said that he would be there in a couple of seconds and that they should look away. Almost immediately after she said that a bright light started to approach us.

"You can all open your eyes now." Artemis said. As I opened my eyes I what I saw kind of amazed me. In front of me was a gold car that looked like a Ferrari. Personally I have no real interest in cars but even I had to admit it looked cool.

"Hey lil' sis. A 20 year old man with blond hair said as he exited the car. "Who do you need me to take to camp?"

"Just these three Apollo. And for the last time I am older than you! I helped deliver you for Zues's sake! Artemis said and then yelled coming to the end.

"Alright, Alright I get it. Jeez. Hey this new girl she looks like a mini version of your older form." Apollo said starting to look worried as he looked at Sara.

"That's because she is my daughter Apollo." Artemis commented.

And that's when all hell (or Tartarus) broke loose.

**Sara's POV**

As soon as my mother said that Apollo started fuming.

"You went and broke your oath with some mortal! You didn't even bother telling m until what 14 years later!" He roared fuming.

"Apollo calm down. I did not brake my oath. I went to ask Athena how to have a thought child. And out came Sara." Mother explained to Apollo in an attempt to calm him down.

"So you didn't break your oath? She was made from pure thought."

"Yes Apollo. I didn't tell you earlier because then father would have wanted her to be brought to Olympus and I wanted her to have as much of a normal life as possible." Artemis said glad that her brother understood.

"Well ok then time for a one way trip to Long Island Sound. Percy I Think you can drive us there seeing as last time I let a kid drive we nearly set fire to a couple of towns." Apollo said while Percy looked like a kid in a candy shop when Apollo said he could drive.

"Wait we are going to get there in that car." Harrison asked looking at the car questionably.

"Yeah, well more like fly there cause it will be quicker. Apollo explained casually while Harrison paled at the mention of flying.

"Hey Harrison, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Percy asked worried about the 14 year old.

"No, not really. You see, how do I put this. I'm petrified of heights and flying is even worse." Harrison stated

"No problem dude. You'll be fine. You don't even have to look out the window until we land, deal?" Apollo asked.

"Deal."

**This Line Break Is Not Euphoric**

**Harrison's POV**

As soon as we landed I jumped straight out of the car missing the feeling of solid ground under my feet. I felt a hand pull me up off the ground and looked behind me to see Sara pulling me up by the collar of my shirt.

I noticed that a crowd was starting to surround us. When Apollo stepped out every one got down on one knee, bowing. A man on a horse started coming through the crowd, or at least I thought he was riding a horse but as he got closer I saw that from the waist down he was a pure white stallion. He was a centaur

"Lord Apollo. To what do we owe this visit?" The centaur asked.

"I'm just bringing Percy and these 2 knew demigods to Camp."

"What are there names and parentage?"

"Harrison…. um what was your last name again?" Apollo asked clearly forgetting what we told him during the drive here.

"Harrison Arroyo and I don't know who my fa…."

I was cut off when a girl who looked like an identical copy of me (except she is a girl) cried out when I said my last name.

"Y-y-your name is H-Harrison Ar-A-Arroyo?" She asked stuttering badly looking very shocked yet happy. As she said that I started feeling like I should know her.

"Yeah why?" I answered and as I said that something in my mind clicked but I had to make sure I was right first. Lets see, looks like a girl version of me, check. Feeling of familiarity, check. Yeah I think my hunch might be right.

"My name is Haley Arroyo. I had a twin brother called Harrison." She said which only confirmed my suspicions. Standing in front of me was my twin sister that I lost 8 years ago.

I ran towards her and tackled her in a hug. I felt something dripping on my shirt and noticed that she was crying. I could feel my eyes getting wet too.

This was the happiest moment in my life so far, being reunited with my twin sister.

**Bet you didn't see that coming. So yeah. Whoever can guess Harrison and Haley's father can create an oc to go in the story. Cookies for all (::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**In all my mysteriousness **

**Mysterious Man.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a lot of homework and tests lately. So I'll answer some reviews then get on with the chapter. First Hippodog I realize that I got the ages wrong so by the time this update comes out the description will say the year needed for them to be 21 and who says Artemis was not lying ;p **

**Thanks Son of Athena 11 and 14, your oc will appear soon I promise. So yeah time for the disclaimer.**

**My name is not Rick Riordan and I don't live in America. **

**Sara's POV**

As I watched Harrison and his sister hug, crying I felt happy for them. Harrison told me that he had a twin sister but never told me what happened to her.

"Wait, if your twins that means you have the same father." Percy said gaining a happy expression.

"Yeah. Who is our dad Haley?" Harrison asked as he started to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Our dad is P…." Haley stopped as everyone gasped as a sea green light started glowing above Harrison's head. It was a holographic image of a trident.

"Hail Harrison Arroyo, Son of Poseidon god of the seas!" Centaur dude shouted. I still hadn't learnt his name.

Just then a silver flash of light appeared next to me and everyone stated bowing again. I looked beside me to see my mother standing there in her 14 year old form which looked nearly exactly like me.

"Lady Artemis. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" centaur dude asked in a very respectful tone.

"Chiron, I am here to claim my daughter and give here two gifts." my mother said to the centaur guy, who now that my mother had said his name I now realized was Chiron, the trainer of heroes.

"Y-your d-daughter Lady Artemis. What do you mean?" Chiron stuttered out looking extremely shocked.

"I mean my daughter Chiron." Mother said.

"But how, your vow and you hate males."

"I didn't break my vow Chiron, she was created the same way Athena creates her children."

"Ok that seems more reasonable." Chiron said having calmed and excepted the fact. "But who is your daughter Lady Artemis?"

My mother looked at me and Chiron followed her gaze. He bowed and yelled. "Hail Sara Hunt daughter of Artemis Goddess of the hunt!"

Everyone bowed with looks of awe.

"I would like to speak with my daughter in private Chiron, could we please go to the big house?

"Yes certainly. Go back to training everyone!" Chiron yelled. "Haley could you give your brother a tour of the camp please?"

"Sure, lets go Harrison."

**Harrison's POV**

After the tour Hailey led me to our cabin. It was a low rooved building made from sea rock with shells imbedded in it.

"And this is our cabin." Haley said leading me in. "This is the girls side of the cabin, and this is the boys side."

"Cool, is there anyone else in here at all?" I asked looking around.

"No, not since Percy started living in New Greece with Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?"

"oh that's right, you haven't met her yet. She's our sister in-law."

"Percy's married." I yelled in shock.

"Yeah, hey, I wanna show you something." Haley said leading me to the back of the cabin.

On the back wall of the cabin there was an elegant pair of tomahawks made out of some sought of sea crystal with wooden shafts and leather grips in the centre, underneath them there was a simple bow made out of a green metal that shined.

"Wow, those are beautiful. Who's are they?" I asked looking at the weapons in awe.

"No ones, children of Poseidon can't use bows, well not since Orion. And tomahawks aren't really used by Greeks." Haley said looking sad.

"Then why are they here?"

"Dad said he found them in the armoury down in Atlantis so he brought them here thinking that we might be able to use them." Haley explained.

"Well could I try them then?"

"Sure we'll try the tomahawks first."

**This Line Break Discovered a New Word, Euphoric.**

Once we reached the arena Haley lead me to some training dummies.

"Take a couple of swings at the dummy."

I swung at the dummy nearly cutting it straight in half.

"Good, good. Now we'll have a spar and see how good you are with them."

**(A.N ok this is my first attempt at a fight scene so it probably will be horrible, so yeah.)**

She pulled on a small charm on her camp necklace and a trident and shield appeared in her hands. She charge at me with her trident ready to skewer me, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I lifted the tomahawks in front of me and put them between the prongs of the trident effectively stopping the charge.

She looked at me, surprised at first but that was replaced by a look of determination as she pulled her trident back and swung it at my head. I ducked under the blow and lashed out at her arm with my left tomahawk, she blocked this with her shield.

We continued this pattern until I saw a weak spot in her defence. When she stabbed forward with the trident her grip was loosened and could be knocked out of her hand.

As she stabbed at me a sidestepped to the left and swung my right tomahawk at the trident, effectively knocking it out of her hands.

I put my tomahawks up towards her neck. "Yield." I told her.

"Fine you win, congratulations you're the first to actually be able to wield the tomahawks effectively, yet alone win using them." Haley said surprised about this.

"Lets go to the archery range and see if you can use the bow too."

**Line Break Of Euphoria**

When we got there, there the Apollo Cabin was already there.

"What are you doing here Haley?" A blonde kid, who looked to be around 16 asked Haley looking at the two of us curiously.

"Me and my brother came down here to see if he can use the bow that's been in my cabin for three years George." Haley answered the son of Apollo.

"You serious, you do know that it's a one in a million chance for a child of Poseidon to be able to use a bow, right."

"Yes, I do know but so far he can already use the tomahawks."

"Fine, alright guys buck up, the new Posiedon kid is going to try his luck at archery."

As everyone backed up Haley handed me the bow and George handed me a quiver.

I notched an arrow and took aim. I closed my eyes and fired the arrow.

All around me I could here gasps, and then I opened my eyes and saw why.

**A.N Hmmm should I leave a cliffy here or not. Hmmm narr, don't want to be to mean, I mean you guys have had to wait, what 2, 3 weeks for this chapter, I'll be nice.)**

I Harrison, son of Poseidon, the god who's children have never been able to use a bow, excluding Orion, had hit the bullseye.

**And done, that's it for this chapter guys. Hopefully I did well with the small fight scene. Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next few days. **

**In all my mysteriousness**

**Mysterious Man.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys must hate me for not updating in about a week after I promised a day or two wait. I do have reasons though I had three big assignments to do and they took me all week. So yeah, sorry. This chapter is more of a filler type chapter. So on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Sara's POV**

"What do you want to talk about in private mother?" I asked.

"I want to give you a gift." She said, a hair clip with a bow on top appearing in her hand. "This hair clip is very special, I had my half-brother Hephaestus, make it for you."

"Thank you, what does it do?"

"Pull the bow off of the top."

I pulled the bow off and as I did so it started to grow until it was a full sized silver short bow with very intricate carvings, showing many different animals.

"Pull back the string."

I pulled back the string and a silver arrow appeared.

"Now snap the bow in half."

"What!" I yelled angered by the fact that she would want me to break the bow she just gave me.

"Do not worry, it will not break."

I snapped it in half and the two halves started to turn into two silver short swords.

"This is amazing." I said looking at the swords in my hands.

"Twist the bottom of one of the swords."

When I did this they disappeared from my hands and the bow reappeared on the hair clip.

"If you put the bottoms of the swords together the bow will reform and then you twist the centre and it will turn back into the bow on the hair clip." My mother said.

"Thank you, this is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me." I said as I rushed forward and hugged her.

"That's not the only thing I am going to give you." My mother said smiling.

I looked behind her and saw a huge silver wolf sitting down.

"This wolf is for you, he doesn't have a name yet so you can name him."

"Thank you mother."

"Your welcome, I have to go back to the hunt now. Oh, and if you ever want to reconsider joining the hunt just pray to me and I will come and get you, ok."

"Ok."

**This Line Break Wants To Know What Euphoric Means**

As I walked down to the archery range I saw Harrison and Haley along with a lot of kids with blonde hair and blue eyes standing back as Harrison got ready to fire an arrow.

"What's going on?" I asked Haley as I walked over.

"Harrison's going to try and fire a bow."

"Why is everyone standing so far away?"

"Children of Poseidon have a tendency to be horrible at archery, I shot an arrow behind me and nearly hit Percy when he was 5 meters behind me and Percy got Chiron tail when he first tried." Haley explained while I tried not to laugh.

Then everyone started gasping, Harrison, a son of Poseidon, had hit the bulls eye.

Everyone started cheering and Harrison turned around with the biggest grin on his face. Haley ran up and hugged him.

Suddenly, a sea green mist started to form around the bow he had in his hands ad the two tomahawks that were on the ground next to him.

Suddenly they turn into a necklace with a charm in the shape of a tomahawk and bow crossed over.

Harrison put the necklace on and almost as if on instinct pulled the charm. He was enveloped in a sea green mist, identical to the one that had surrounded the tomahawks and bow. Once the mist had faded Harrison was standing there, the tomahawks sheathed on ether side of his waste, and the bow strapped to his back with a green quiver next to it filled with arrows made from the same substance as the bow and tomahawks.

"Wow, those are awesome Harrison." I said looking at his weapons in awe.

"Yeah. They are. Anybody got any idea what they are made from?"

Many _nopes_, _no ideas_ and _do I look like a son of Hephaestus_ were heard.

"Maybe we should ask Annabeth?" Haley suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea lets go." Harrison said.

**This Line Break Is Sick Of Line Breaks With The Word Euphoric**

**Harrison's POV**

"Here we are the Jackson residence." Haley said walking towards a house in New Greece.

Haley knocked on the door and a woman who looked to be about 20 maybe 21 answered the door. She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Haley, what are you doing here, and who are your friends." The woman said as she opened the door fully so we could come in.

"This is Harrison, my twin brother and Sara daughter of Artemis."

"Aaahh, so this is the new brother and daughter of Artemis that Percy was talking about." She said as she looked at me and Sara. "I'm Annabeth, Percy's wife."

"So why are you here to se me or Percy?"

"We're here to see you; we want to see if you can identify something for us."

"Sure, what is it."

"These I said as I pulled on the charm on my new necklace.

"We want to know what type of substance these are made from."

"I have no idea what they are made from. But if I may, what are you doing with a bow?"

"He's one of the only sons of Poseidon who can shoot a bow with accuracy." Haley said looking at me proudly.

"Really, how accurate is he." Annabeth asked looking at me.

"I hit the bull's eye on my first try." I said shyly.

"Wow that's really accurate Annabeth said. "But anyway try asking around the Hephaestus cabin, maybe they'll know."

"Ok, thanks Annabeth" Haley said as we left.

"Hey Sara." I called

"Yeah."

"What did your mother want to tell you?"

"Nothing, she just gave me two gifts." She said as she reached up into her hair and pulled a bow off of a hair clip and it elongated into a silver short bow.

"That looks really cool." I said

"It also does this." She stated as she snapped it in half and the two halves turned into two silver short swords.

"That is awesome."

"Thanks she also gave me this." She said as she turned the swords back in to the hair clip and whistled.

Almost out of thin air a silver wolf appeared.

"Ok that is one awesome wolf, what's his name?" I asked as I walked up and started patting him.

"Haven't thought of one yet, my mother said I could name him."

"Huh. What about Fang."

"Maybe."

"Ok guys were here." Haley said interrupting our conversation. "The Hephaestus Cabin."

**Unknown POV**

"Come on Ella, run!" I called to my 7 year old sister as we ran from our foster home. We had decided to run away from our abusive parents.

We ran until we could run no farther. We stopped at a small cave that we could both get into.

"Ella. We'll sleep in her tonight, ok." I told her as she clutched to her toy seal, Fluffy.

When I turned around, there was a woman, around the age of 20 standing there looking at us, emitting an aura of hope.

I pulled Ella behind me.

"Who are you!" I yelled at the woman in front of us.

"I am Hestia. You have no need to be frightened I am here to help you." The woman now known as Hestia said. "I was the one who gave you the hope and strenght to protect your sister from your parents."

"I would like to adopt you and your sister Conner Nex."

**Oooohhh. Cliffy. So this is really late sorry. But yeah. Conner is Son of Athena 11 and 14's oc and Ella is my own. So yeah cookies for all and CYA.**

**In all of my mysteriousness**

**Mysterious Man.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys time for the next chapter. I have made a discission; I will be updating every weekend and sometimes on Wednesdays. So if there are if I miss a chapter I will have two the next weekend from now on. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** My name is not Rick.**

**Haley's POV**

We knocked on the door and the head counsellor Xeno Egro opened the door.

"Hey guys, what you need." Xeno said with a mischievous smirk on his face that highly resembled a child of Hermes', but that makes sense seeing he is a legacy of Hermes as well as a son of Hephaestus.

"We need you and your siblings to identify a what some weapons are made from."

"Sure, have you been to see any children of Athena to see what they're made from?"

"Yeah, we went to see Annabeth but she didn't know."

"Kay, come on in." He said gesturing for us to enter.

I had never really been inside the Hephaestus cabin before and to say that the inside was messy was an understatement, there was tools all over the floor and on the tables as well as blue prints with unfinished creations scattered everywhere.

"So, lets see the weapons."

I looked at Harrison and he pulled on the charm and the bow appeared on his back next the quiver and his tomahawks were sheathed at his sides.

"Holy Hephaestus, those are awesome, pass them here and I'll see if I can identify what there made from. By the way what are they called?"

"The tomahawks are called Hurricane and Tornado and the bow is called Earthshaker." Harrison stated triumphantly.

"Nice names. Now, lets see." Xeno said as he took Earth Shaker and the tomahawks over to a table. "The tomahawks shafts are made from celestial bronze with an extremely intricate and detailed trident at the bottom and leather around the centre but I can't identify what the blades are made from, same with the bow. Whoever made these must have a lot of skill to have made these carvings."

"Thanks for the help Xeno we'll be on our way now." I said as we left the cabin.

"Damn, is there anyone else who might know what they are made from Haley?

"Nobody that I can think of."

"Try asking Tyson." Somebody said behind us.

We turned around and Percy was there. "I heard about what happened down at the archery range. Its nice to know that not all of us are horrible at archery."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of asking Tyson, Twin Hurricanes and Earthshaker were both made in the underwater Cyclops forges. Do you know when he is visiting next?" Haley said excitedly.

"No, he's got no idea when he'll be able to visit next, but you could IM him."

"Wait wait wait, who's Tyson." Harrison asked.

"He's our Cyclops half brother." Percy said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Harrison yelled.

"Chill buddy, he's friendly." Percy said.

"Oh, ok then." Harrison said calming down.

"Wow, if this is his reaction to hearing about Tyson I don't want to tell him about Mrs O'Leary **(Did I spell that right?)**". Haley whispered to Percy.

"Yeah".

A conch horn was heard signalling dinner.

"Come on Harrison, time to get some dinner."

**I'm running out of ways to put euphoric or euphoria in a line break**

**Harrison's POV**

After dinner Chiron announced that capture the flag would be tonight and that the Athena and Ares Cabins will be choosing cabins for there teams at the campfire.

On The red team, which was the Ares cabin's team, were: Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Nemesis and Eris cabins.

On the blue team, which was the Athena cabin's team, were: Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Artemis, Poseidon and Hectate cabins.

"Okay, here's the plan. Hephaestus cabin, set up traps around the flag, Demeter and Dionysus cabins, you're on guard duty, Hectate, Poseidon, Artemis and Athena cabins you will go after the flag. And lastly, Hermes cabin, hide through out the forest and cause distractions wherever necessary, got it." The head counsellor of the Athena cabin, Oliver said.

Many _yeps, you got its and oks _were heard as everyone got ready for the conch horn to signal the beginning of the game.

"Hey Harrison." Haley called me over to were she was next to a boy who looked about 12 years old with dark brown hair with blue streaks through ti, his eyes were blue and with purple streaks going from the pupil to the outer edge of the iris, he looked to be of average height for his age. He was wearing what looked like light armour with runes carved in certain areas, in his hands was a 2 handed scythe made out of celestial bronze that had a blue glow around it, at the top where the blade met the shaft was a large sapphire.

"This is Joshua Necrom; son of Hectate, you, me, him and Sara will be going for the flag." Haley said.

"Ok." I said. "Nice scythe."

"Thanks, it's called Raiser of The Dead, my mother gave it to me for my birthday this year."

As he said that the conch horn was heard signalling the start of the game.

"Come on, let's go find Sara and get that flag." I yelled as I finished putting my armour on, excited for my first game of capture the flag.

Once we found Sara we made our way towards the border that separated our territory and the enemy's territory.

**Conner Nex's POV**

It's been about a month since Hestia adopted me and Ella. In this time she taught me and Ella how to use the powers we got when she adopted us. I can now successfully control, create and heal with fire. I can also summon food and give someone hope, but doing all these things also makes me really tired.

Ella can't do as many of these things, but she can create a shield of fire to protect herself with, her powers of healing with fire are much more powerful than mine though.

Hestia also gave me a 3.5ft sword, titanium and celestial bronze chains and hidden blades. She says that we will have to go to Camp Half Blood soon, so that we can learn things that Hestia can't teach us.

Ella is excited by the fact that she will be able to play with kids her age.

Me, I want to go there to, meet kids who might be want to be friends with me, but then again they might not want to because I'm not like them, I'm no half blood' I'm just a mortal. But if Hestia thinks I'll do fine I'll go, for her and Ella.

**And there is the chapter. Originally I was writing this on a Sunday but its now Wednesday. So yeah another filler chapter, but two new characters were introduced; Xeno Egro and Joshua Necrom.**

**If you didn't figure it out Xeno's last name: Egro is basically forge backwards just with out the f. Joshua takes after the necromancy side of Hectate than the potion stuff, but he will use a lot of magic. Plz R&R**

**In all my mysteriousness **

**Mysterious Man**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, you must really hate me for not updating over a month, I have no excuse other than it being Christmas but I suppose that doesn't really stop me from writing. So yeah sorry. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** my last name is not Riordan.**

**Harrison's POV**

As soon as we crossed the creek we run to the bushes trying not to make a sound. We spotted an Apollo camper on lookout.

"Harrison, knock him out with a blunt arrow." Haley said.

I knocked an arrow, aimed and fired, straight at his temple, knocking him out instantly.

We started moving towards the flag again, only seeing a couple of the red team's guards as we went, not once getting spotted.

Finally we reached the flag, there were six campers guarding it.

"Okay, Josh, can you cause a distraction using the mist?" Haley questioned.

"No, I have more of my mother's necromancy powers than powers over the mist."

"oh ok then."

"I can go over and distract them." Sara said.

"Guys, something's happening over by the flag." Josh said.

"I looked over to the flag and saw that the campers that were guarding the flag had grabbed Sara and had disarmed her and had pushed her against a tree.

"So your that new girl, what was your name, Sally no that's not right, Sara, yeah that's right." One of the guards, an Ares camper said.

I decide that I had seen enough and fired an arrow at one of the guards, not quite knocking him out, but it did get there attention off of Sara and onto me.

Three of the guards charged me. I grabbed Twin Hurricanes and attacked the first guy, an Apollo camper and blocked his strike, he then took a slash at my left shoulder with his sword but I ducked under his attack and hit his elbow with the back of Hurricane, knocking him unconscious.

The next guy, a son of Hermes, ran at me with his spear and swung it at my head. I blocked it with Tornado then pushed it out of his hands and hit him in the head.

The last guy, another son of Ares, stood there with a large battle axe in hand.

"You may have defeated the other two, but I am the head counsellor of the Ares cabin. You can not defeat me so why don't you give up now." He said sounding really cocky and arrogant.

Instead of answering I ran at him and swung at his legs trying to knock him off balance but he blocked with his axe and swung at me, I tried to block but he still sent me flying into the trees.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. He walked over to me and raised his axe and went to stab me with the bottom of his axe but stopped when a loud howl was heard and Sara's wolf, Fang jumped from the trees and tackled the son of Ares to the ground.

I looked over to where Sara was and saw that the other three campers had been defeated by Haley and Josh. The two of them were helping Sara up.

"Come on lets get the flag and go." Josh said. "I have some ambrosia that Sara and Harrison can have."

He gave me and Sara a square of ambrosia each. We then grabbed the flag and ran towards the creek. I could hear people shouting and fighting as we went. We then made it to the creek and saw that one of the children of Apollo had our flag and was heading towards the creek.

"Sara, take the flag and run across the creek." Haley said as she gave Sara the flag.

In a last attempt Sara sprinted across the creek with the red flag, winning the game. Chiron came out of the forest announcing that the blue team had won the game.

Just as he said that a rustling came from the bushes by the creek. A small Gryphon with gold and white fur slowly came out of the bushes.

In a matter of seconds every weapon in the clearing was pointed at it.

"Stop, lower your weapons!" Chiron called out as he moved towards the Gryphon. "This is not a normal Gryphon, it is a very rare breed of Gryphon, before there were horses or Pegasus' people would ride Nemean Gryphons, a hybrid of the Nemean Lion and giant eagles."

"Then why don't we have any at camp?" I asked.

"Because during the Titan war the titans hunted them to extinction, the last one to exist was killed during the final assault on Mount Othrys by Atlas, this must be the last one in existence." Chiron explained.

The young Nemean Gryphon made its way over to me and started to circle my legs like a house cat would.

Chiron made his way over to me. "Harrison, this Gryphon has chosen you as its knew master and friend."

As he said this the Nemean Gryphon Grew in size and streaks of sea green appeared in his fur and feathers.

**And end. Sorry for the shorter chapter and the wait but I will try and get another chapter out soon but, I want to create a one shot about Josh's life before this story, if enough people like the idea I will create it. So review your opinions on this idea. Also I will create a poll for the name of Harrison's gryphon.**

**In all my mysteriousness**

**Mysterious Man**


End file.
